


Mutants and Recreation

by OutOfDate (BringMeJavaBringMeJoy)



Category: X-Men (Movies), X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern: Still Have Powers, Charles Is a Big Dorkface, Charles Xavier has a Ph.D in Adorable, Erik is Crushing Harder than a 12-year Old Girl, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Mentions of other characters - Freeform, parks and recreation AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-25
Updated: 2014-07-25
Packaged: 2018-02-10 08:32:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2018154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BringMeJavaBringMeJoy/pseuds/OutOfDate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Mr. Xavier, do you know who we are?” Erik questioned him<br/>Charles gave him a smile as he rested his hand against his temple. “Yes, yes of course. You are Erik, Erik Lehnsherr, you’re a Scorpio, ah just like myself, and this lovely lady accompanying you is Raven Darkhölme, she’s a Cancer. You’re Auditors, oh that’s no fun, sent here to help with our budget problem…” Charles removed his hand and leaned back in his chair. “I honestly don’t think we have a spending problem.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mutants and Recreation

**Author's Note:**

> I've seen three posts on tumblr talking about a cherik Parks and Rec AU, so here's my attempt.

Erik Lehnsherr first met Charles Xavier on a Tuesday at 8:12 in the morning. 

The only reason that the two of them had come to meet was because Charles, along with the rest of his Department, had been going over budget for months and they were slowly falling into debt. Since they showed no sign of stopping their ridiculous spending habits, Erik was sent by the State to go and correct their money problem.  
After a minute and a half of being in the same room with Mr. Xavier, Erik quickly realized that helping these people was going to be more difficult than he had first thought. 

He gave his partner a sympathetic look as she attempted to talk to the distracted brunet.

“Charles Xavier?” Mystique said reaching out her hand, Charles didn't acknowledge her or Erik, as he simply continued to talk to his co-workers. “Xavier, Charles Xavier?” she tried again.

His head whipped around to look the speaker in the eye. A wide smile grew on his face when he noticed her blue skin. “Yes, sorry, hello!” He exclaimed clasping his hand around hers “Hello, hello!” He continued as he moved on to shake Erik's hand. “Is there anything I can help you folk with: A tour of the building, a meet and greet with some of the local mutants here, a job offer perhaps, we've got some amazing jobs here.” Erik paid little attention to what Charles had said due to the fact that Charles hadn't let go of his hand until he had stopped speaking.

Mystique gave Charles a light smile. “No, thank you. We’re here on official business; would you mind if we spoke to you in private?” 

“Yes, follow me.” Charles beamed as he lead the two into a near by conference room. “You’ll have to make due with just talking with myself, our Head Director, Moira Mactaggert, has been off on holiday and won’t be back until tomorrow evening.” He informed them as he took his seat across from them.

Mystique placed her briefcase onto the table. “Yes, we’re aware of that and we plan to speak with her once she returns.”

“Mr. Xavier, do you know who we are?” Erik questioned him

Charles gave him a smile as he rested his hand against his temple. “Yes, yes of course. You are Erik, Erik Lehnsherr, you’re a Scorpio, ah just like myself, and this lovely lady accompanying you is Raven Darkhölme, she’s a Cancer. You’re Auditors, oh that’s no fun, sent here to help with our little budget problem…” Charles removed his hand and leaned back in his chair. “I honestly don’t think we have a spending problem.”

“Mr. Xavier.” Erik intoned, narrowing his eye’s at the telepath. “My partner Mystique and I would prefer it if you would refrain from using your abilities on us.”

“Sorry, it’s a poor habit of mine.” Charles leaned forward. “Speaking of abilities, mind sharing yours?”

“Did you not pick them up while you digging through our heads?” Mystique jeered as she pulled out the paperwork she had brought with them.

Charles didn't seem to notice Mystique's bitter tone, “No, I like to be surprised, much more fun that way. So what are they?”

Mystique interjected “Mr. Xavier, if you don’t mind we’re here on business.”

Charles eye’s turned to Erik, clearly waiting for him to share his mutation. Erik casted a quick glance at his partner to make sure she wasn't looking, with her eyes buried into the paper work on the table, Erik gave a small flick of his wrist to lift a metal pen into Charles’ hand.

Charles gave him such a genuine smile that Erik was surprised such a simple act such as that could make someone happy.

“Now,” Mystique started, interrupting the moment between Charles and Erik. “You may not think that you have a spending problem, but the fact of the matter, Mr. Xavier, is that your entire Department has been going over budget for months now.”

“Over budget by how much, exactly?” Charles asked, genuinely puzzled by the news.

Erik pulled out his own paper work. “Enough to have us called down here, but nothing too extreme that Mystique and I can’t fix.” He informed “Now you've been spending almost $400 over budget every month; this is a problem especially since that most of your spending's are things that you and your co-workers could easily perform with your mutations.”

“Do you have any examples?” Charles questioned.

“Yes, actually.” Mystique spoke. “We could start with the incident that took place three months ago, where you purchased an Ice Rink when you have an employee, Bobby Drake, with Cryokinesis, which is the ability to slow down the vibrations of particles/atoms in matter to alter temperature, possibly to the point of freezing an object.”

“Yes, I know what Cryokinesis.” Charles commented.

Erik gave Charles a quizzical look. “Mr. Xavier, if you were aware of his abilities why did you purchase an Ice Rink?”

Charles leaned to the side of his chair. “Well, you see it’s just not the same thing. We thought about just having him freeze over the community pool but then I realized that if someone wanted to go swimming after ice skating, they wouldn't be able to.”

“And that’s your excuse for spending $357 that your Department didn't have.” Mystique intoned. 

“Seems like a Logical reason.” Charles countered.

Erik continued for Mystique “What about last month when you spent $289 on a Magician whose main act is being able to read minds.”

“What about that?”

“Mr. Xavier you are a telepath, why didn't you just do the act?”

Charles seemed to light up. “No, you see that’s why I had to book him, he wasn't a telepath but somehow he was able to know what you were thinking! Why wouldn't I hire him.”

Erik had to hide his smile from Mystique.

“Mr. Xavier I don’t think that you are taking this meeting, or your job, very seriously.” Mystique warned

“I’ll have you know I take my job very seriously.” He promised them. “And just to prove it, I’m going back to work right now.” Charles was already out the door before he finished speaking.

Mystique let out an exasperated sigh. “Want me to take care of him?” Erik clued in her thoughts.

“Could you?” Erik nearly jumped out of his seat when Mystique let him go. 

To his surprise, Charles was waiting outside the door for him. “Sorry, was that rude of me?” He asked Erik

“Er, Slightly. Mystique doesn't seem to want to discuss your budget problem until Head Director Moira is back in town.” Erik was suddenly unable to look Charles in the eyes. “However, if you’d like, we could discuss it at a later time.”

Charles casted a wide smile. “That sounds excellent Erik; you and I, how’s 8:00 at this little breakfast place, it’s called JJ’s Diner. It's the best diner in town. That sound alright with you, Erik?”

Erik couldn't understand why he had to resist the urge to smile. “Yes, that should work for me Mr. Xavier.”

Charles let out a laugh. “Groovy, but one more thing: Call me Charles, Mr. Xavier makes me feel like some old, bald man.”

Erik couldn't help but smile at that comment. “I’ll be seeing you at 8 then, Charles.”

\------------------

Erik was looking forward to his dinner with Charles, he found the other man to be rather amusing and somewhat charming. Truth be told Erik was even slightly nervous when he entered the diner. Once he spotted Charles he quickly reminded himself that this was a business dinner. Charles extended his hand which Erik shook for a second too long. 

“Erik Lehnsherr!” Charles exclaimed. “How lovely it is to see you again, please take a seat.”

“Like wise Charles.” Erik spoke as he took the seat across from Charles. “I must say, I hadn't exactly pictured you as the type of person that would willingly eat at a waffle house.” he lightly commented.

Charles gave Erik another wide smile. “I already told you Erik, JJ's is the best restaurant in town, and I’ll have you know, that this particular restaurant servers the best waffles in the entire universe. I already ordered you a plate, should be here in about twenty minutes.” Once again Erik found himself smiling for no apparent reason. “Now Erik, if you don’t mind my asking, how exactly does your mutation work?”

“I thought I had already showed you.” Erik reminded him.

Charles scrunched up his face “Well, not exactly. You only gave me a glimpse, without further explanation I’m unsure of what exactly your powers are.” he informed Erik. “So what is your mutation? Telekinesis?”

“Magnetism manipulation.” Erik said after a moment. He used his power to lift up Charles’ spoon, enjoying Charles' glowing expression.

“That is one groovy mutation you've got there Erik.” Charles exclaimed. “Can you only manipulate small metallic objects like this, or are you able to move anything, regardless of size?” He questioned.

“Sometimes larger items require more...effort.” Erik said as he took a drink of his water. "I won't exactly be moving any giant satellite dishes anytime soon." 

“But it is possible, correct.” Charles asked while taking a sip of his own water.

“Yes, it’s possible.” Erik informed.

Charles smiled again. “That is excellent!” he once again exclaimed. “Erik, one of the projects that we have been trying to accomplish is to build a new park for some of the younger mutants in the area, and if someone with your amount of power was able to help us, we would save so much money.”

Erik felt taken aback by Charles comment. “If you wanted to build a park, why didn't you to the obvious thing and save some of the money from your budget and work up to build your park?”

“No, no that's the thing though, we've been planning on building a park for years, however we've never gotten around to actually building one; I figured, that if someone like you were here to help us, we’d get it done without bankrupting the city; there is a girl, Jean Grey, that does have the telekinesis mutation, however she works in our rival town next door and will not be helping us anytime soon. You, however, could help us build the park, not to mention the fact that helping us build a park would require you to stay here for sometime, and within that time you and I could work on fixing the budget problem.” Another, different sort of smile crossed Charles’ face. “Plus, the extra time you spend here means that we will be able to go on quite a few dates together.”

Erik felt his cheeks growing warm. “I was under the impression that this was a business dinner, Charles.”

“If this were a business dinner, you would have brought business papers.” Charles commented.

Erik knew that he had forgotten something and he knew that his cheeks were quickly growing red. 

Charles let out a light laugh. “Quite alright Erik,” Charles soothed reaching over to touch Erik’s hand “Come now, the greatest waffles in the universe are here. We also have this really groovy Ice Rink we could visit.”

Erik gave Charles a wide smile. “Perhaps on our next date.”

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, not the best; I wrote and published this months ago, and I've just recently reread it and noticed many mistakes; so I've changed a few spelling errors, rephrased a few sentences and added in a few new sentences.
> 
> I'm going to make it my thing to publish random Cherik Parks and Rec Au, and then months after I publish them I'll go back and edit them.


End file.
